


Closer

by EveIyn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: I imagined this while listening to music and I just needed to take it out of my system, M/M, Short One Shot, i am gomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveIyn/pseuds/EveIyn
Summary: One step back and then you're trapped.





	Closer

Leo could sense the wall behind him about to contact his back. Every step backwards that he took left him with less chances of escaping. And Niles was getting closer and closer.

‘You are overstepping your boundaries… as a retainer…’, he panted, trying to sound stern while also being incapable of looking at him in the eye.

Niles' finger started to trace the golden edge of his white casual robe, and the former outlaw simply smiled, knowingly.

‘That’s all the better,’ said the archer’s deep voice in a sultry whisper, ‘you can punish me afterwards…’

He was so close by then their noses were about to bump. Leo’s heart skipped a beat at that ‘afterwards’, and his mind ran in all directions, thinking of all the possibilities such a simple word implied. 

The face of his retainer was so near his own he found himself looking through his bangs, seeing unfocused white strands framing the striking blue of his eye. And he perceived the sweet scent of his skin, and his warm breath drying his now parted lips. His heartbeat was at his temples and he was sure there had been reasons not to be in this situation just a moment ago, but he tried to think of them and suddenly they were just gone. 

A caress from Niles’ lower lip to his own and the touch of his hand on his hip were the last sparks that finally lighted his fire. Leo buried his fingers on his hair and his tongue on his mouth, kissing him clumsily and thirstily. Niles lifted him up and he surrounded his waist with his legs.

The young prince didn’t know how it had all come to this. Niles had been particularly flirty as of late but he hadn’t given it much thought; suddenly he found himself alone in his room with him and feeling flustered for no reason, and Niles’ approaching didn’t do any better. All he knew now was that it wasn’t fair that his retainer got to slip his hands easily under his robe while he was struggling with the tight clothing that held him up from touching his warm skin. And that he wanted to feel him closer, even though there wasn’t any space left between them; he just wanted that body to be in full contact with his. But Niles, for once, didn’t seem that eager. It was obvious he was going to take his time with him and tease him to his heart’s content.

Leo was really considering punishing him afterwards as he had suggested.


End file.
